Un Halloween haut en suprise
by Sagami Sora
Summary: Nous nous rendons dans le cugé de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, pour fêtez Halloween avec les exorcistes et les Noés. A vous de voir s'il vous plait moi en tout cas je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et je ne peux pas le résumé en plus long x). Voilà ah et Rating T si jamais mais je pense qu'il devrait être lisible par tous mais je préfère me méfier de ces ratings, bonne lecture.


Voici un petit One Shot sur Halloween ^^. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et il se trouve aussi sur mon blog : D-Gray-Man-fic-Yume (et sur skyrock bien sûr impossible d'écrire le lien ^^' à cause de fanfiction)

Un Halloween haut en surprise

C'était un jour très spécial pour la congrégation de l'ombre, c'était la fête d'Halloween et pour l'occasion une trêve avait été organisée entre le clan Noah et les exorcistes. Autant les Noah que les exorcistes décoraient le château réservé pour cet événement, le comte millénaire et Komui étaient en train de manigancer, sûrement quelque chose de louche, connaissant les deux énergumènes, dans une salle qu'ils avaient réservés, Jerry s'occupait de la cuisine, Road essayait à chaque moment de sauter sur Allen, les jumeaux, Jasdero et Devito, laissaient aller leur imagination et créaient des décorations de plus en plus effrayantes, Tyki fumait tranquillement dans son coin, il aurait bien voulu défier Allen pour une partie de poker mais Road n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le laisser lui échapper, Allen, qui n'avait pas déjà assez de mal avec la petite Noah, devait encore subir la colère de Sheryl, le père adoptif de l'enfant, qui a le même complexe que Komui sauf que lui c'est pour sa fille si sa femme n'était pas avec lui, il aurait déjà sauté à la gorge du maudit. Lavi décorait les murs avec les décorations créées par les jumeaux, il pouvait même décorer le plafond grâce à son innocence, avoir un marteau pouvant s'étirer sûrement à l'infini était utile de plusieurs façons. Kanda s'était caché, enfin plutôt enfermé dans sa chambre ne voulant pas participé à ses festivités qu'il qualifiait d'infantile, comparé à Allen qui se réjouissait car il y aurait pleins de sucreries. Enfin Allen se réjouirait plus s'il n'avait pas Road pendue à son cou et l'étranglant.  
\- Road, descends, s'il te plaît, tu m'étrangles.  
\- Mais Allen ! Je suis si contente de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps !  
\- Road-tama, il ne faut pas enlacer un exorciste relo !  
\- Oh Relo, dit la jeune femme en remarquant un parapluie rose surmonté d'une tête de citrouille, c'était ce parapluie nommé Relo qui s'était adressé à la jeune femme.  
\- Ce que tu es chiant, s'exclama Devito.  
\- Relo n'est pas amusant hi, compléta son frère jumeau Jasdero.  
\- Allez Relo, détends-toi, c'est la fête !  
\- Oui Road a raison en plus pour une fois que nous faisons une trêve avec les exorcistes, s'exclama Tyki en s'approchant vers le groupe tranquillement.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison relo.  
\- Et où est passé le disciple de cet imbécile de Cross ?  
\- Oui hi.  
Road et Tyki se retournèrent brusquement vers les jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la brusque disparition d'Allen  
\- Mais ! Si Allen est parti c'est de votre faute...  
\- Je crois que c'est plutôt parce que toi tu l'étranglais Road, fit remarquer Tyki.  
Road se retourna et parti à la recherche d'Allen, mais elle fut vite retenue par le comte millénaire qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Komui.  
\- Ne pars pas ma petite Road 3  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Allen, il a juste été cherché Kanda, compléta Komui.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Quoi ? Allen a été cherché Yû ? S'écria Lavi qui venait d'arriver en courant suivi de Lenalee.  
\- Grand-frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu trafiquais encore ?  
\- Mais rien ma petite Lenalee, se dépêcha de dire Komui.  
\- Mouais...  
\- C'est louche, dit Lavi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait prince ?  
\- Tu verras bien ma petite Road 3.  
\- Vous ne serez pas déçu.  
\- Je crains le pire surtout que le comte millénaire et Komui ont travaillé ensemble, lâcha tout en marmonnant Lavi.  
Allen, pendant ce temps, marchait tranquillement chercher Kanda, il était passé se déguiser avant de se diriger vers la chambre du japonais. Enfin déguisé, il avait plutôt avalé une pilule que le comte et Komui avait décidé de créer seulement pour l'occasion, Allen se trouvait donc habillé normalement mais avec une queue de diablotin noir et des cornes noire qui faisait penser à son côté sombre appelé Dark Allen par Lavi. Enfin arrivé devant la chambre du kendoka, il toqua.  
\- Dégages ! Cria Kanda de l'intérieur.  
Allen sourit sadiquement, il se demandait comment s'était retrouvé le japonais après avoir pris la pilule spécial Halloween, il entra brusquement et remarqua que Kanda était couché sous ses couvertures tourné dos à la porte en une tentative désespérée de se cacher le plus possible.  
\- Mais pourquoi te caches-tu Yû ?  
\- T'es sourd ou quoi Moyashi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager.  
Le sourire d'Allen s'agrandit encore, il attrapa la couverture et la tira brusquement, elle fut déchirée comme si un chat l'aurait griffée. Allen fut étonné par cela et fixa Kanda, il pût enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait, il s'était retrouvé avec des oreilles de chat et une queue de chat noire, ses cheveux bleus foncés étaient détachés et on voyait qu'il avait des crocs et des griffes. Allen le regarda tout d'abord étonné puis éclata de rire.  
\- Trop chou !  
\- Arrête de rire Moyashi, feula Kanda.  
\- Bon, on y va, je suis sur que les autres sont près pour la soirée maintenant.  
\- Quoi ? Non, je ne bougerais pas d'ici, tu es prévenu Moyashi.  
Allen soupira, puis attrapa Kanda et le tirs derrière lui pendant que le japonais se débattait pour que l'anglais le lâche, mais l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ne se laissait pas faire, il fixa de ses yeux gris l'asiatique qui ressemblait à un chat sauvage comme ça, c'était assez drôle. Allen en passant devant un miroir remarqua que ses attributs de démon faisait encore plus ressortir le fait qu'il était maudit et sa marque rouge à l'oeil gauche et son bras anormal ressortaient. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bal où se trouvait les autres, il l'ouvrit et entra suivi de Kanda qui s'était calmé, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser devant les autres.  
\- Yû ! Allen ! Cria Lavi.  
Les deux exorcistes furent surpris, Lavi et Lenalee accompagné de Miranda et Krory arrivaient vers eux, Lavi déguisé en momie avait ses cheveux roux qui ressortait un peu sous ses bandages, son œil caché généralement par un bandeau, était caché par les bandages et son autre œil vert fixait Allen et Kanda. Lenalee portait une robe noire simple à manches courtes et bouffantes, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes par des chouchous rouges ornés de chauve-souris, elle avait des ailes de démon dans son dos, ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues et elle portait de longues bottes noires, elle avait aussi de longs gants de couleurs rouges comme ses chouchous et étrangement ses yeux qui étaient normalement violets étaient aussi rouges. Krory était déguisé en vampire ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la pilule pour cela puisqu'il avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie comme telle avant d'apprendre que ces crocs de vampire était en fait que son arme anti Akuma, sa longue cape noire cachant ses vêtements habituel, ses cheveux noirs lissés avec la mèche blanche ressortant, à côté de lui se trouvait Miranda habillée d'une robe noire avec des citrouilles oranges la décorant, elle portait aussi un diadème orné d'une citrouille sur laquelle était dessiné un visage effrayant, les yeux, le nez et le sourire de la citrouille étaient noirs.  
\- Ouah ! Yû cool ton déguisement.  
\- Ne te moque pas sale lapin.  
\- Mais ça te va bien Kanda, dit Lenalee en souriant.  
\- Tch.  
Lavi et Allen étaient mort de rire mais tout d'un coup deux flingues furent placés sur la tête d'Allen, le jeune homme arrêta de rire, il souriait toujours et se retourna tranquillement, voyant les jumeaux déguisés eux en loups garous, Devito avait des oreilles et une queue de loup, noirs assortis à ses cheveux comparé à Jasdero qui, lui, ses attributs de loup étaient blancs tirant sur le blonds, assortis à sa longue chevelure blonde, ils étaient toujours autant maquillé et Jasdero avait toujours cette étrange antenne sur la tête et ses lèvres attachées avec un fil noir qui ne lui a jamais empêché de parler, ce qui a toujours été étrange, ils étaient habillés de la même façon que d'habitude. Les deux se firent brusquement tapés par Relo qui était tenu par Road, la jeune femme était habillée en sorcière, un chapeau pointu perché sur sa tête, ses cheveux noirs en bataille ressortant du chapeau, dans une de ses mains, elle tenait Relo et dans l'autre elle avait une citrouille qui avait été transformée en lanterne avec un couteau encore planté dedans, elle avait une robe noire et par-dessus une cape noire avec un col violet attachée par un bouton en tête de mort, de longues bottes brunes et tenait un balai dans sa main. Tyki se trouvait derrière elle, ses cheveux noirs était un peu en bataille, il était déguisé en zombie, c'était comme si des parties de son corps avaient été recousues, il était habillé de son habituel costume noir et d'un chapeau haut de forme.  
\- Ne tapez pas mon Allen, les jumeaux, les gronda Road.  
\- Road-tama, ça fait mal, vous m'avez balancé sur la tête des Jasdevito-tama relo !  
\- Relo n'a pas tort pour une fois, se plaint Devito.  
\- Oui ça fait mal hi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous as tapés hi, dit Jasdero des larmes de souffrance apparaissant dans ses yeux.  
\- Tch que des gamins.  
\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui Yû, dit Lavi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Questionna Lenalee.  
\- Tu ne le vois pas ? À cause des imbécilités de ton frère, regarde comment je me suis retrouvé.  
\- Ben quoi, ça te va bien pourtant, dirent Allen et Road.  
Les exorcistes et les Noah étaient tous mort de rire devant Kanda, Miranda était la seule à ne pas rire mais elle regardait la scène d'un sourire bienveillant. Tous se passait bien, ils s'amusaient et mangeaient les plats fait par Jerry, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme boum retentisse dans tout le château et tout à coup les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et des sortes de fantômes lumineux apparurent dans la salle surprenant toutes les personnes présentés. Le boum retentit à nouveau brusquement et la porte de la salle se détacha laissant apparaître une invention de Komui portant un béret comme Komui et ayant de grandes oreilles de lutin comme le comte, le gnome qu'était le comte n'étant pas déguisé puisque son apparence suffisait puisqu'il n'utilisait que rarement son apparence humaine et justement l'intendant cinglé qu'est Komui, lui, déguisé en scientifique fou ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude.  
\- Alors voilà le lever de rideau tant attendu 3, commença le comte.  
\- Vas-y Komulin millénaire, débarrasses-toi de ses fantômes, cria le grand intendant.  
\- Komulin, remarqua Lenalee.  
\- Millénaire ? En plus, remarqua Road.  
\- Non pas ça, se plaignit Reever. Ça ne suffisait pas les Komulin du grand intendant mais en plus il faut encore qu'il se soit mis pour en créer un avec le comte millénaire.  
\- C'est vraiment mauvais tout ça, s'exclama Tyki.  
\- Est-ce que ça va Reever-san ? Demanda Allen.  
Reever était habillé tout de noir avec des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos.  
\- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter Allen.  
Komulin millénaire se précipitait vers les fantômes mais étonnamment il n'arrivait pas à les toucher, ses étranges esprits lumineux évitaient tous les coups.  
\- Et beh ils sont plutôt fort ces trucs blancs.  
\- Oui hi.  
\- Vous savez les jumeaux, cette soirée est en train de devenir assez bizarre, remarqua Tyki.  
\- Moi je trouve étrange que leur invention n'arrive pas à détruire ses choses, remarqua timidement Miranda.  
\- C'est vrai que si ces choses blanches ont été créées par eux, elles devraient pouvoir être détruites, dit Krory.  
\- Grand-frère ! Que sont ces fantômes blancs ?  
\- Ma petite Lenalee, en fait, ces esprits sont... Commença Komui avant de se taire.  
\- Vous devriez leurs dire, s'exprima Sheryl en s'avançant vers eux accompagné de sa femme et de Lulubelle.  
Sheryl Kamelot était déguisé en sorcier avec une cape dont il ne portait pas le capuchon et un grand sceptre dans sa main, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés avec un ruban noir, Tricia, sa femme, portait une longue robe rose, elle avait des ailes de papillon jaune avec la bordure noire dans les dos et ses oreilles étaient pointues comme celle d'un elfe, Lulubelle, elle, avait comme Kanda, des oreilles et une queue de chat, sauf que ses attributs félins à elle étaient blancs tirant sur les blonds comme sa longue chevelure blonde attachés avec un ruban rouge auquel pendait une clochette argentée, elle portait une robe rouge arrivant en dessus des genoux avec de la dentelle noire sur les bords, c'était une robe avec des manches découvrant ses épaules et laissant ses bras nus, elle avait ses ongles vernis en noirs et ils étaient plus longs et tranchant que d'habitude et elle portait de longues bottes noires à talons.  
\- Prince, ils ont le droit de savoir après tout.  
\- Oui ma petite Lulubelle, tu as sans doute raison 3 mais...  
\- Monsieur le comte, vous seriez gentil de nous dire la vérité.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec Allen prince, ce n'est pas bien de nous cacher des choses.  
\- Oui ma petite Road 3  
\- En fait ces esprits n'ont pas été créés par nous, marmonna Komui en de faisait tout petit.  
\- Tch et manquerait plus que vous nous disiez aussi que ces pilules ridicules ne sont pas votre faute aussi.  
\- Non Kanda, ça c'est entièrement de nous 3, confirma le comte millénaire.  
\- Tch.  
\- Et en plus ils avouent, marmonna Allen en soupirant.  
\- Donc comte ils vaudraient mieux les mettre au courant, fit remarquer Tricia.  
\- Oui 3 !  
\- En fait ces choses blanches ont été créées par le maréchal Cross, bredouilla le scientifique.  
\- Cross...  
Les réactions à l'entente de ce nom divergèrent. Les jumeaux avaient des ondes coléreuses les entourant, quant à Allen, ses ondes à lui, étaient la marque de sa déprime, si le maréchal était là cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.  
\- Dettes...  
\- Euh... Allen-chan ?  
Road se pencha vers le maudit et posa sa main sur son épaule, les jumeaux s'énervaient et gueulaient dans le vide, Miranda essayait de les calmer en leur proposant un verre d'eau pour se calmer.  
\- N'essayez pas trop Miranda-san, les jumeaux sont incontrôlables, s'exclama Tyki.  
\- Quels gamins franchement, je déteste ça.  
\- Krory-san, vous prendriez un verre vous ? Questionna la demoiselle.  
\- Non Miranda-san, merci mais c'est bon.  
\- Et comment peut-on faire pour se débarrasser de ces choses ?  
\- En fait, Bookman nous n'avons absolument aucune idée, dit Komui presque silencieusement.  
Tout d'un coup, les lumières se rallumèrent brusquement et les fantômes disparurent laissant derrière eux le Komulin Millénaire complètement brisé et aussi énormément de dettes signées Marian Cross. Comment le maréchal avait fait ça resta un mistère à jamais et les invités présents se retrouvèrent avec les dettes à payer, c'est ainsi que se termina la première soirée d'Halloween entre les exorcistes et les Noah. Et est-ce que les effets des pilules disparurent ? Ça c'est une autre histoire.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus moi en tout cas je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire ^^.


End file.
